1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer enclosure, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a mounting apparatus for readily attaching data storage devices to the enclosure.
2. Related Art
When a conventional computer is assembled, a drive bracket is firstly mounted in a computer enclosure. Data storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD), a floppy disk drive (FDD) and a compact disk read only memory (CD-ROM) drive are then attached to the drive bracket.
The drive bracket is typically secured to the computer enclosure by riveting or using a plurality of screws. U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,367 discloses a conventional drive bracket which is attached to a computer enclosure with screws. A screwdriver is required. This is inconvenient and time-consuming, and particularly costly in mass production facilities. Furthermore, during assembly, extra operation space for manipulating the screws is needed. This militates against the modern trend toward reducing the size of a computer. Moreover, screws can be accidentally lost during assembly. Similar problems are experienced when rivets are used instead of screws. A riveter is required, and extra operation space for manipulating the rivets is needed. Rivets can be accidentally lost during assembly.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus for data storage devices which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for easy and convenient installation and removal of computer data storage devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer data storage device mounting apparatus which does not require additional fasteners for attachment of a computer data storage device in a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a mounting apparatus in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a front panel, first and second drive brackets, and a cover. First and second openings are defined in the front panel, corresponding to the first and second drive brackets. A plurality of hollow protrusions is inwardly arranged on the front panel at one side of the first and second openings. The first and second drive brackets each comprise a top panel, a bottom panel and a side panel. A flange depends from an edge portion of each of the top and bottom panels of the first drive bracket nearest the cover, and from an edge portion of the bottom panel of the second drive bracket nearest the cover. Each flange defines a catch opening and a slit. The cover comprises first and second vertical plates. An edge portion of each first and second vertical plate nearest the front panel is bent perpendicularly to respectively form a pair of bent plates. Each bent plate includes a pair of tabs. A plurality of hooks and resilient clasps are inwardly formed from the first and second vertical plates. The first and second drive brackets are attached to the front panel at the first and second openings. The tabs of the cover engage in the hollow protrusions of the front panel. The hooks and the resilient clasps of the cover are respectively engagingly received in the slits and the catch openings of the first and second drive brackets. The cover is thereby securely attached to the front panel and the first and second drive brackets.